This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Using Sprague Dawly rats, 8-11 weeks, 300 grams, the aims of the study are to determine blood flow in the kidney, pulmonary and brain in animals at 2 and 4 hours after being treated with either 3 ml of the hemoglobin-based oxygen carrier "Oxyglobin" or the vehicle control (saline). We want to determine if the decrease in cardiac output observed with Oxyglobin treament reflects a corresponding decrease in blood flow and oxygen delivery to various organ beds.